Who is the Fictional Shockwave?
The fictional shockwave in the clan universe is well...let me just tell you his life story first. In the fictional clan universe. First of all the origin of shockwave cam from strange parasites called B.O.P's (bio organic parasites). The origin of these parasites began in 1945 when the U.S bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan. But around the area where one of the bombs had hit these tiny parasites begined to mutate over the years. In 1984 people then discovered 5 of the parasites alive and had contained them in a secret base known as area-51 (ohh spin off XD). But then some Russian smugglers tied to steal these parasites, but instead of capturing them they winded up accidently letting them free and spread out across the globe. Only humans with super strong neural surges could handle to not only control their own mind but the mind of the parasites since these parasites need a host to bond with in order to survive. The five people infected with the parasites were (shockwave's master who's name is classified), violate, wind master, war machine, and of course the strongest of the group...shockwave. The four had something in common...they all wanted to win all animals freedom. To end illegal animal experiments, killing, pouching, zoos, and etc. But when the humans refused to negotiate with the 4 (shockwave wasn't in the 5 yet) they made a huge mistake. On that same exact day shockwave had got into an accident. Shockwave was walking down a bridge somewhere in Okinawa, Japan (where he lived). One of the cars on the express way had a drunk driver inside the car...the car started to go out of control. Not only did the car ram into shockwave but it made shockwave fall off the bridge and get tangled into a series of electrical wires....the pain wasn't over. The car then fell on shockwave causing the wires and the pole to fall with shockwave and the car into the river underneath the bridge. Tangled and un able to move...shockwave then began struggling as the electrical wires let out a powerful force of electricity shocking shockwave violently. Two hours later. The ambulance showed up and managed to retrieve shockwave's body. Shockwave was found with a couple broken ribs, a broken arm, and his whole body burnt with electrical marks all over him. Little did any one no what was coming. In just two days in the hospital, shockwave had amazingly recovered from his burns and broken bones, though his electrical marks were still burnt into his skin. With curiosity the doctors had found out that the cause of shockwave's super recovery. When shockwave was being electrocuted the parasite within his spinal cord had the ability to regenerate cells. But the electricity had super boosted the regeneration ability. Not only did the electricity give him super healing but even electric powers too, since now the parasite can constantly keep producing more electricity now. A few days later the four other infected people wind master, violet, war machine, and (classified) had showed up and recruited shockwave to be apart of a secret mission called M.A.Y.D.A.Y . Mission was too gather as many animals as they can into a secret huge bunker underground, then send shockwave into a small town in the state of North Carolina, then in the town would be a nuke. Only shockwave can set the bomb not only because of the bomb needed electricity but because shockwave is the only life form who could survive the blast. The bomb would send out a huge shockwave which would wipe out 78% of the globe, leaving the rest of the surviving humans to starve and die off. Once the bomb detonated..... the 5 infected hosts would restore the environment (using modern technology designed by them due to the fact the parasite made them super smart, no time to explain). Once done they would collect the remaining human tissue for their own future purposes and leave the planet finally giving the animals and wildlife the freedom they deserve. Later once habitable planets are found they would use the human tissue and some remaining parasites to create more of their kind. Which then gave birth to the clan universe. Now after that long history lesson, lets talk about the character Shockwave. Well present day in the clan universe, shockwave is the leader of a clan called the L.O.S clan (League Of Shadows clan). Whether shockwave is good or bad has been debated for years but the truth is...he is none. He is both good and bad...or another term for that is "Anti-Hero". Shcokwave's present day dream is too create a clan which is the only clan in the clan universe which means all the clans through out the clan universe will join together into one clan. reducing war and conflict.